Relations
by DUO-MRF
Summary: You can not make the whole world happy, so at least try to make only that person internally happy, to whom you see every day in mirror... :)


**A/N…**

CID-Abhi, yar this is the one you have asked me to write, happy now… :) ;) Sorry doll for getting this much late, love you… :)

Friends in this story, I am including the little Shreya, [*although she is not little anymore, hehe… ;)*] who played a role of dumb and deaf girl in CID series…

An apology from my side in advance if any of my word will hurt anyone…

Thank you…

Regards…

DUO-MRF…

* * *

DUO's Home…

It was night time when Abhijeet was pacing in lounge, looking tensed and on regular intervals was looking towards the main door when at last heard the car stopping sound and instantly rushed to open the door before even giving chance to the other, to ring the bell…

Abhijeet after opening the door, in panic: Daya doctor milien kya…?

Daya while signaling towards the doctor: Yeh Dr. Juhi hain… (to doctor…) aaien please…

And he entered inside with the doctor and Abhijeet moved behind them hurriedly after locking the main door again…

Daya after reaching in front of the guest room: Doctor yeh room hai, aap please…

Doctor nodded and went inside… Daya turned towards Abhijeet and looking his tensed facial expressions sighed heavily and then moved towards him…

Abhijeet in tensed tone: Daya, Shreya ko kuch ho ga tou nahin na…?

Daya while pressing his shoulder: Kuch nahin ho ga ussy, she is a strong girl… (softly…) lekin ager tum yunhi preshan rahy na tou tumhien zaror kuch ho jaye ga Abhi… (patted his shoulder with…) Com'on now relax, doctor aa gaien hain na, relax…

Abhijeet nodded in tensed smile and DUO started waiting for the doctor to come out… Soon the doctor came out from the room and…

Abhijeet hurriedly: Doctor, Shreya kaisi hai… Kya hua hai ussy… Hum ussy hospital shift ker dien kya… Ussy kuch…

Daya while pressing his shoulder, softly: Abhi relax, doctor ko bolny tou doo na yar…

Abhijeet nodded and: Sorry doctor, main bs woh…

Dr. in soft smile: I can understand officer, relax… Shreya theek hai bilkul, injection dy dia hai ussy, subha tk bukhar bhi uttar jaye ga… OK, ab main chalti hoon aur haan (to Abhijeet…) ab aap bhi relax ho k thora rest ker lien warna aap beemar ho jaien gy…

Abhijeet just smiled while Daya: Boss main aata hoon thori dair mein…

Abhijeet nodded and Daya left with the doctor and after dropping the doctor, soon returned with the medicines, the doctor had prescribed for Shreya… After entering inside home, he looked around and seeing Abhijeet nowhere present there, he made his way towards Shreya's room and saw Abhijeet sitting beside Shreya while placing napkins on her forehead after dipping them in cold water, tension was clearly visible on his face…

Taking deep breath, Daya moved forward and while placing the medicines on the table: Boss yeh Shreya ki medicines hain, subha daini hain… (checked her pulse and…) bukhar tou km lg raha hai ab… (turned towards Abhijeet, who was sitting silently…) Itny preshan nahin ho, doctor ny injection dy dia hai na aur ab iss ka bukhar km ho gaya hai tou pat'ti rakhny ki zarort nahin hai ab… (while grabbing the bowl and napkins…) chalo main khana garam ker raha hoon aa jao jaldi…

Abhijeet silently still sitting: Daya mujhy bhook nahin hai yar…

Daya from door: Lekin mujhy hai aur ager tum ny nahin khaya tou main bhi nahin khaon ga issi liye jaldi utho, uss ko bhi soney doo aaram sy…

And he completely moved out while Abhijeet sighed heavily and looked towards Shreya's face and unknowingly small smile came on his lips and bowing over her, gave a soft kiss on her forehead and then left the room and soon joined Daya on dining table and DUO started taking their dinner…

Daya in serious tone: Abhi tum itna preshan Shreya k bukhar ko ly k hi ho ya koe aur baat bhi tumhien preshan ker rahi hai…?

Abhijeet taking sigh: Pata nahin Daya, samjh nahin aa raha mujhy… Kal jb Shreya ko ly k aaya hostel sy, mujhy tb bhi woh disturb lagi aur main ny poucha tou uss ny kaha k koe baat nahin hai aur ab ussy itna bukhar ho gaya yun achanak…

Daya silently: School mein tou nahin koe baat ho gae…? (Abhijeet looked him meaningfully and Daya while giving him a slight node…) Tum kal ghar py hi raho, main sir ko bata dun ga, theek hai…?

Abhijeet nodded and: Haan yeh theek hai, main pouchta hoon phir iss sy dobara ho sakta hai yeh sb humara vehem hi ho aur easey hi fever ho gaya ho issy…

Daya nodded and to divert his mind: Boss woh Vicky tou pakra gaya tou ab uss k zariye hum purey gang tk pohanch sakty hain…

And DUO continued with their discussion during the dinner and then Daya started cleaning the table while Abhijeet went to check Shreya again… Soon Daya returned after getting free from the kitchen and saw Abhijeet coming out from Shreya's room…

Daya: Ab kaisi tabiyt hai Shreya ki…?

Abhijeet: Ab tou normal lg raha hai shukr hai, subha jb uthy gi tou bilkul theek ho gi daikhna tum…

Daya nodded in smile and: Chalo Boss ab tum ja k thora rest ker lo, kal sara din kafi busy raho gy Shreya k sath wasey bhi abhi tou yeh soo hi rahi hai na…

Abhijeet tried to protest but seeing Daya's anger replacing his smile, he silently made his way inside his room and Daya just jerked his head in smile and sat on sofa while grabbing a file and started working on that…

Next morning, Abhijeet came out from his room and for his surprise, Daya was ready with breakfast on dining table…

Abhijeet after looking at his face: Daya tum raat ko soye nahin kya…?

Daya noticing him: Ooh good morning Boss… Soya tha yar lekin bs kal din ko soo lia tha na jaldi wapis aa k issi liye raat ko zada neend nahin aai… Aur Shreya ka bukhar bhi uttar gaya hai ab, main ny check kia tha, tum ja k daikh lo ager jaag rahi hai tou woh bhi nashta ker ly humary sath…

Abhijeet nodded and went to check Shreya and soon returned and while sitting on dining chair: Soo rahi hai iss waqt tou, main baad mein kerwa dun ga ussy nashta…

Daya nodded and DUO took their breakfast in casual talks… Soon Daya left the home for Bureau and Abhijeet started watching news while waiting for Shreya to wake up… After around an hour, he sensed someone coming there so he turned his gaze and stood up in hurry, seeing Shreya coming there…

Abhijeet moved towards her and while grabbing her from arm: Lo akely hi bahir aa gae yeh… (after making her sit, in sign language…) Mujhy bulaya kyun nahin ager uth gae thi tou, bell rakhi hai na side table py…

Shreya replied him in sign language and Abhijeet again: Aap ko laga k ghar py koe nahin hai… (Shreya nodded… Abhijeet caringly…) Baita aap ko bukhar tha na, tou aap ko akela chor k ja sakty thy kya hum…

Shreya replied him and Abhijeet: Ab theek ho aap… (Shreya nodded… Abhijeet smilingly…) Pata hai k theek ho aap issi liye tou room sy bahir aany py danta nahin na… (Shreya smiled while Abhijeet…) Lekin Shreya, abhi bukhar ut'tra hai na baita, tou zada exertion nahin, hmm…?

Shreya nodded and while looking around asked Abhijeet something… Abhijeet: Daya kahan hai…? (Shreya nodded…) Woh Bureau gaya hai… Shaam ko aa jaye ga… (while standing…) Main aap ka nashta lata hun, yahin baithna…

And after receiving an assuring node from her, he went to take her breakfast and soon returned with a bowl of corn-flakes…

Abhijeet after placing the bowl on table turned towards her with: Jaldi sy nashta ker lo phir medicines laini hain, hmm…

Shreya nodded and started taking her breakfast while Abhijeet sat there while watching TV and after Shreya had finished her breakfast, Abhijeet gave her, her medicines…

Abhijeet caringly: Shreya abhi medicines li hain na tou aap room mein ja k rest ker lo thori dair phir hum shopping py chalien gy, OK…?

Shreya shook her head and Abhijeet: Aap ko shopping py nahin jana… (Shreya nodded…) Kyun baita, kyun nahin jana aap ko…? (translating Shreya…) dil nahin ker raha… (Abhijeet added…) Lekin maira dil ker raha hai shopping kerny ko, aap chalo gi na mairy sath…?

Shreya looked him for few moments and after nodding at him, silently went in her room while Abhijeet kept looking her going inside her room and after sighing heavily, he sat on the sofa with thud… After few minutes, Abhijeet's mobile rang, who attended the call after looking at the caller id…

Daya: Boss uth gae Shreya, bukhar tou nahin hai ab ussy…?

Abhijeet: Haan Daya bukhar tou uttar gaya hai uss ka lekin mood ab bhi sahi nahin hai…

Daya: Tou Boss ussy kahin bahir ly jao na, uss ko tou wasey bhi ghoomny ka kitna shoq hai…

Abhijeet taking sigh: Wohi tou Daya, main ny ussy shopping py chalna ka kaha tou uss ny mana ker dia k dil nahin ker raha…

Daya shocked: Kya… (convincingly…) Boss tum ab tou zaror ly k jao ussy kyun k ho na ho kuch hua zaror hai iss k sath aur tumhien hi bataye gi sirf…

Abhijeet: Haan yar, abhi tou ussy medicines di hain thori dair mein ly k jaon ga…

Daya: Chalo Boss theek hai phir, tum bhi dihan rakhna apna aur main raat ko late ho jaon ga, kuch files complete kerni hain urgent, tou tum wait nahin kerna, OK…?

Abhijeet: Acha chalo theek hai lekin zada late nahin hona Daya, files ghar ly aana… Tum zada raat tk ghar sy bahir rahty ho tou mujhy tension ho jati hai…

Daya smiled and: OK Boss koshish karon ga jaldi aany ki, files bohut confidential hain tou Bureau sy bahir nahin ly ja sakta, iss waqt bhi interrogation room mein baith k kaam ker raha hun…

Abhijeet: Acha chalo phir tum apna kaam ker lo ta k jaldi free ho jao, bye…

Daya: Bye Boss…

And the line got cut by both and Abhijeet stood up after switching off the TV and entered inside Shreya's room and found her sitting near window while looking outside… Abhijeet stepped forward and moving close to her, softly pressed her shoulder and Shreya came back from her world of thoughts with great jerk and turned towards Abhijeet instantly, looking scared…

Abhijeet after looking at her face, softly spread hand on her hand and: Kya hua…? Drr kyun gae haan…?

Shreya shook her head, looking down… Abhijeet softly made her sit and after sitting beside her: Kya soch rahi thi…? Mujh sy chupao gi haan…?

Shreya looked him with moist eyes and just hid herself in his fatherly shell and tears rolled down from her eyes in speed while Abhijeet just in silence kept rubbing her head and did not try even once to stop her because of knowing well that it was really necessary for her to expel out her stored pain so that she would be able to tell something to him… After seeing her calmed down, Abhijeet wiped her wet face and gave her a glass of water to compose herself well…

Abhijeet after placing the glass aside: Ab batao, kyun roo rahi ho, kya hua hai…? (He looked at Shreya's gestures for few moments and…) Aap school k sath picnic py gae…? (Shreya nodded…) Tou baita yeh tou mujhy pehly sy pata hai, main ny hi permission di thi na… (striking something…) Picnic py kuch kaha kisi ny…? (Shreya nodded with wet eyes and told him something again… Abhijeet in pain…) Aap k uncle ko bura bola…?

Tears fell from Shreya's eyes again and she moved her head down while giving a slight node to him and Abhijeet in hurt just wrapped her softly while weaving her head caringly… After few minutes, Abhijeet departed Shreya and…

Abhijeet: Change ker lo, ghoomny chalty hain, hmm…?

Shreya nodded silently and Abhijeet left the room and after taking few deep breaths, to inhale fresh air and to calm down himself too, went in his room to change and soon returned and found Shreya sitting in lounge and waiting for him…

Abhijeet smiled and pressing her cheek softly: Bohut pyari lg rahi ho aap tou…

Shreya smiled and told him something, Abhijeet chuckled with: Thank you, ab chalien, late ho jaien gy hum…

Shreya nodded and they left the home…

Mall…

They first went in a mall, from where they purchased so many things for Daya and themselves and then went in cinema, on Shreya's insist, as her favorite hero, Ajay Devgan's "Singham Returns" was released on the same date and so she was willing to watch the first show of the film… They enjoyed the whole film while having pop-corns and drinks… Shreya was understanding the dialogues by lip-sing and from the body languages of the artists, and sometimes, Abhijeet was also helping her, when she was unable to understand something… After the film got finished, they moved out from the cinema and went in the food-court, because of feeling hungry…

Abhijeet after placing Shreya's tray in front of her, sat on his chair and: Shreya aap thak tou nahin gae…? (Shreya shook her head while adding and Abhijeet nodded with…) Ab theek ho aap bilkul aur maza aa raha hai… (Shreya nodded in smile, Abhijeet…) Lunch k baad hum play-land jaien gy hmm…

Shreya nodded smilingly and after their lunch, they both went towards the play-land and after spending few hours there, they both left for beach in the evening…

Beach…

Abhijeet sat beside Shreya on wet sand and for few minutes, both just kept staring the tides silently when finally Abhijeet turned towards Shreya and grabbed her hand… She turned towards him in question…

Abhijeet softly in sign language: Shreya iss dunia mein soo achy kaam karo aur aik bura tou yeh log aap k soo achy kaam bhool jaien gy baita aur sirf aik bura kaam yaad rakhain gy aur ussi ki baatien karien gy… Inn logon ki baton py dihan nahin daina chahiye, aagy sy koe aap k uncle k barey mein kuch kahey aap sy tou keh daina k aap k uncles CID officers hain, hmm…

Shreya nodded with wet eyes and Abhijeet softly wrapped her in a side-hug and they turned their gazes towards the clam and quite sea again… After spending some more time there, they made their way back towards home…

DUO's Home…

After coming back, they first went in their respective to get fresh and soon returned and then went in kitchen to prepare dinner… Abhijeet was conscious about Shreya's diet and was allowing her only light food… After preparing dinner, they returned in lounge and after looking at wall clock, Shreya asked Abhijeet…

Abhijeet translating her: 09 bj gaye, Daya nahin aaya… (Shreya nodded… Abhijeet smiled and…) Ussy aaj zada kaam hai Bureau mein, dair sy aaye ga… Chalo hum dinner ker lien, aap ny medicines bhi laini hain na…

Shreya nodded and Abhijeet gave her, her dinner and he too accompanied her by taking some food with her and then after giving her, her medicines, he sat on her bed and Shreya lay down there, placing head in Abhijeet's lap and he softly kept weaving her head and soon they both were sleeping…

Around 11, Daya returned and entered inside after unlocking the door by the keys, he was having with him… Seeing all home in dark, he switched on lounge's light and then went towards Abhijeet's room and after seeing the room, he made his way towards Shreya's room and a smile came on his lips, seeing Shreya sleeping, placing head in Abhijeet's lap and Abhijeet in sleep, placing head on head-rest, still his hand was present in Shreya's head… Daya moved forward and softly touched Shreya's forehead and after seeing no signs of fever present anymore, he smiled and gave a soft kiss on her forehead and then looked towards Abhijeet lovingly and gave a soft kiss on his forehead too, with a whisper of good night while spreading hand on his head and silently left the room after closing the room door behind him with care…

He went in his room and after getting fresh, came out and for his surprise, Abhijeet was present in his room and was waiting for him with dinner…

Daya surprisingly: Boss tum tou soo rahy thy na, pata kaisy chala k main aa gaya hoon…?

Abhijeet smilingly: Tairi aahat ko pehchanta hoon main aur itni gehri neend bhi nahin soo raha tha k tairi good night wish na sunai daiti mujhy…

Daya smiled while sitting beside him and: Lekin Abhi main ny bataya tha na k late ho jaon ga phir kyun nahin soye…?

Abhijeet naughtily: Bhae ab maira bach'cha ghar sy bahir ho tou mujhy neend kaisy aaye gi, haan…

Daya chuckled with: Soo tou hai Boss… (while taking dinner…) Abhi, Shreya ab theek hai na, mood theek hua uss ka…?

Abhijeet nodded with: Haan kafi khush ho gae thi bahir ja k… (taking a pause…) Picnic py gae thi tou wahan kisi ny issy iss k uncle k reference sy kuch keh dia, ussi baat ko dil py ly lia iss ny…

Daya angrily: Pata nahin yar yeh log kisi ko sakoon sy jeeny kyun nahin daity… Ghalti koe karey aur saza sb bhugty…

Abhijeet calmly: Daya ab tujhy apna mood kharab kerny ki koe zarort nahin hai, hum dunia ka mun band nahin ker sakty lekin khud tou khush hony k tariky dhond sakty hain na…

Daya nodded him in smile and: Boss tumhien pata hai aaj Bureau mein DCP aa gaya phir sy dimagh khany, shukr hai main tou interrogation room mein tha issi liye bach gaya uss ka bina ticket k dance daikhny sy…

Abhijeet laughed lightly and DUO kept busy in their casual chats while taking dinner and then went in their respective rooms after getting free from the kitchen and just fell on bed, to take a sweet journey of dream-land, wearing small smiles on their faces…

**THE ONLY PERSON RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR HAPPINESS IS YOU… :)**

* * *

**A/N…**

Friends, do I need to tell why I included Singham Returnes, although it is not released yet, heheheh... ;) ;) :D

Please friends, do review…

Take care you all… :)


End file.
